Sheik el renegado
by MARIA.brown29
Summary: el sheikav estaba tan fuiroso al ver a la mujer de su vida y a link como novios el al principio la odia a malon y la deja sola pero con el pasar de los dias y semanas ambos descubren una culpabilidad que los unira a pesar de los obstaculos de la vida mi pareja favorita malonXsheik


**_capitulo 1_**

**_una rabia inesperada_**

todo comenzo un dia en la villa de kakariko donde vivia un chico muy misterioso y audaz a la vez vestia con ropas de azul un poco pegadas con una mascara que cubria la mitad de su rostro solo se le veian los ojos de cabello rubio y ojos de rubi (rojo brillante ) y una trenza larga (como el del twilight princess ) el fue a ver a impa y le indico que las fuerzas de ganon iba a atacar al rancho lon lon esto hizo que se desesperara porque ahi estaba la chica de sus sueños el se preparo para ir al rancho pero impa lo mira preocupada y lo detiene y le dice

**_sheik dime que te pasa acaso te sientes mal o algo te incomoda_**pregunto impa

**_solo que me cabrea que link se haga el pendejo cuando lo veo besandose con malon y eso me pone con mucha rabia y tras eso esta traicionado a su protegida es decir a zelda_** protesto el sheikav

_**ya veo entonces eso hace link antes de ir a rescatar a zelda BESANDOSE CON MALON**_ hablo impa con mucha furia

_**NO SOLO SE BESA CON MALON SINO CON RUTO , ILIA , MIDNA Y SARIA ES UN PENDEJO Y POR ESO LO ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA**_aclaro el sheikav

entonces se encamino al rancho lon lon y penso

_**ojala no vea algo estupido ... ese link me las va a pagar muy**__ caro_ penso con odio sheik

entonces entro al rancho lon lon y vio a tres mujeres gerudos con dos espadas una en cada mano y para su mala suerte estaba link peleando con una cuarta gerudo una tenia a malon con la espada en el cuello de la chica pero el no presto atencion a link ( ojo : este link tambien es del twilight ) y salto y la pateo a la gerudo que tenia a malon y la dejo noqueada entonces eso llamo la atencion de las otras dos que no hacian nada y el peleo y las dejo inconsciente pero el tenia en sus brazos a la chica ranchera pero esta no vio a su link sino a sheik y le dice

**_gracias por ayudarme se que lo que haces es por que me amas pero yo no te amo yo amo a link porque nos conocimos desde niños_**le contesto la ranchera de pelo naranja y ojos muy azules como el zafiro

_**ya veo ... bien... entiendo mejor me voy**_hablo sheik dececionado y furioso a la vez

terminada la pelea aunque link las mando a volar con unas de sus granadas

_**y no regresen aqui si ganon quiere decirme algo que me lo diga el mismo o acaso se moja los pantalones porque otra vez lo voy a derrotar**_aclaro link mientras les arrojaba granadas y esto las hizo volar con el mensaje que les dio

el fue hacia malon muy feliz de haber ganado la pelea pero cuando vio a sheik lanzandole una mirada asesina y fulminante el cambio su cara tambien a una fulminante , sheik tenia el ceño fruncido

_**que haces aqui link no deberias estar con zelda en el templo hyrule**_refuto sheik

_**lo mismo te pregunto a ti y no fui al templo porque tu zelda es demasiado corajuda y fulminante y eso me tenia harto que me regañe porque miro a otra y es muy celosa**_afirmo link cinicamente

**_tu me quitastes a malon y la pagaras_**amenazo sheik

**_crees que te tengo miedo_**amenazo tambien link

_**crees que me importa**_refuto sheik

**_pues deberia importarte mucho ya que solo eres un producto de la imaginacion de zelda_**lo dijo burlandose de sheik

_**ASI QUIERES PELEAR HIJO DE PUTA**_insulto el sheikav

ellos iban a pelearse pero malon al ver este acto al ver a los chicos que queria ella corrio llorando y grito

**_DETENGANSE NO PELEEN POR FAVOR ALTO ... LINK AMOR NO LO LASTIMES A SHEIK_** dijo la ranchera esto provocando el enojo de sheik

_**MIRA**_le dijo acercandose a malon con mucha rabia _**no se a quien quieres engañar PERO DECIDETE YA ACASO ME TOMAS COMO PENDEJO PORQUE SI ES ASI QUEDATE CON TU MALDITO LINK Y NO VUELVAS A BUSCARME CUANDO TU LINK SE HALLA IDO CON OTRA ESCUCHASTES YA NO EXISTES PARA MI Y PRONTO TE HARE PAGAR A TI Y A LINK MUY CARO**_dijo sheik con mucho odio a su ex amada y luego se esfumo con una cortina de humo y ella salio llorando y grito

**_NO TE VALLAS SHEIK POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES_** imploro la ranchera de rodillas mientras lloraba

entonces link ve semejante acto ridiculo por su amada y el le dice

**_PUTA_****_NO VALES NI LA MINIMA PENA TE PONES A CHILLAR POR ALGUIEN MUY ESTUPIDO_**DIJO LINK A MALON

hubo un minuto de silencio y ella se paro fue hacia link y le metio una cachetada y le dijo

_**eres un sucia rata y jamas te voy a permitir que me llames asi mejor LARGATE Y TERMINAMOS**_afirmo la ranchera

el coge a epona y se sube pero antes de irse le dijo

_**A CAMBIO TU TE QUEDARAS SOLA SIN AMOR COMO UNA SERPIENTE ARRASTRANDOSE POR LA TIERRA Y VINIENDO POR OTRO RUMBO ERES MUY PENDEJA CREYENDO QUE TE AME NO METETELO EN TU CABEZOTA DURA ERES SSOLO UNA CUALQUIERA**_le dijo marchandose en epona hacia el templo hyrule

para link no habra respuestas positivas de parte de zelda y por otro lado sheik se fue a la villa de kakariko y se metio a un bar a embriagarse y tampoco tendra respuestas positivas de parte de impa

el bebia mucho alchohol para desahogar sus penas que pasara con el sheikav acaso seguira con este rencor hacia el amor de su vida osea malon y link que le pasara en hyrule cual sera la repuesta de zelda ante esta traicion...

CONTINUARAAAAAAA...

COMENTEN POR FIZZZ...


End file.
